Clan Disciplines
Core clan disciplines Auspex (Mekhet) #'''Heightened Senses''' - This power can be activated or deactivated at will, with no cost of MP or Vitae. While active, Heightened Senses adds 10% per rank of Auspex to your Spot Hidden and Listen skills. It also makes you hyperaware, and adds a strong risk for ''any loud noise'' or ''any sudden brightness'' to stun you. #'''Aura Perception''' - You can percieve auras. Through sighting of the aura, you can tell an individual's current emotional state, as well as certain mystical facts about them. To be able to read a creature's aura, you need not necessarily be able to see them; aura perception is a curious and only partially-effective proof against stealth powers such as Obfuscate. To categorize what you witness once you've seen an aura, roll Occult plus 10% per rank of Auspex; degree of success indicates the detail within a subject's aura you can determine. Certain auras, such as those of particularly ineffably hostile individuals or creatures of pure malignance such as hostile spectres, can tax the sanity of the living simply by being seen. #'''The Spirit's Touch''' - By handling an object, you read an impression of its past. This reveals strong psychic impressions - typically, emotionally-charged moments - more often than anything else. To focus on an impression an object may have, roll Occult plus 10% per rank of Auspex. Vastly more often than not, being exposed to the sort of trauma that leaves an impression of this nature will tax the sanity of the living. #'''Telepathy''' - Mind-reading. Rather, mental contact; the power of Telepathy allows for more effective application of certain disciplines. Directly contacting a subject's mind requires a Psychology roll, plus 10% per rank of Auspex. Contacting a mortal's mind is free of cost for vampires, but costs 1 MP for ghouls; for vampires and other supernatural creatures, vampires must pay 1 MP, whereas ghouls must pay 2 and immeditely test Sanity as a result of the contact. Telepathy is passively resisted by the POW statistic, using either the Resistance Table or a rating of 5% per point of POW - whichever the Storyteller prefers. #'''Twilight Projection''' - By spending 1 MP and succeeding an Occult roll modified by 10% per rank of Auspex, you may shed your body. Your physical body remains where it was when you cast it aside, inert and comatose; your essence acts as if a ghost, typically unclad and without possessions. (Certain artifacts may have a resonant ectoplasmic echo, permitting them to be borne by a ghost body). Ghouls are particularly taxed by this separation, requiring the expenditure of additional MP per hour of separation, and the loss of 1 point of Sanity per POW in meters crossed. Vampires have other limitations: Failing to return to their body before the end of the night saps their Blood Potency. Dominate (Ventrue) Note that all applications of Dominate require eye contact, unless the user of the discipline also possesses some form of telepathy. Unless otherwise specified, all Dominate tests are Persuade rolls, modified by 10% per rank of Dominate. Dominate is resisted by either the Resistance Table or a contested roll of 5% per point in POW. You have +15% to any roll to Dominate someone with whom you share a blood tie, if a vampire. #'''Command''' - You may embed a psychic compulsion into a single spoken word. This power is contested as normal, and if successful the victim will attempt to resolve the compulsion immediately. #'''Mesmerize''' - You may embed a psychic compulsion into a more complex statement. With specific wording, the statement need not be resolved immediately. This power is contested as normal, and lasts for as long as it takes the subject to carry out the task. #'''The Forgetful Mind''' - You can put a victim into a trance, forcing them to divulge their memories and permitting you to alter these memories at your leisure. The effect is similar to conventional hypnotism, though obviously far more insidious. Based on the depth of extraction or detail of implanted memories, this power may take several consecutive rolls. #'''Conditioning''' - You can slowly render subjects more... pliable. Each application of Conditioning requires the expenditure of one MP, one week of exposure, and deals 1d6 Sanity damage per full 10% of the margin of success the user achieves; track this Sanity damage in its own pool. Once this Sanity damage reaches twice the victim's POW, the victim is conditioned: All further attempts by you to use any psychic discipline on the victim are at +10%, and all others receive a -10% penalty. You may continue to Condition your victim afterwards, slowly obliterating their free will; once your bonus reaches 30%, you no longer require eye contact or directed telepathy to issue commands to your servitor - though issuing commands via telephone or other similarly impersonal means are at -50%. There is no upper limit to the magnitude of effect you can achieve, provided you have the time and desire to do so. All bouts of insanity suffered by victims as a result of this power are fugue states. Once the effect magnitude reaches 50% or more, the victim has little free will, existing to serve the domitor and functioning as little more than a fleshy automaton. Note: ''Conditioning '''can''' be broken.'' #'''Possession''' - You can directly possess another's body. This power cannot be used on vampires, only mortals. By making eye contact or telepathic contact, you can overpower the subject's will and directly puppet their body. This requires the expenditure of 1 MP and is a direct contest of POW attributes, though if either party possesses the Dominate discipline they receive it as a bonus to the contest - additionally, Conditioning bonuses do apply. If the assailant wins, they psychically inhabit the victim, controlling them until they choose to relinquish that control. The victim is taxed by 1d4 Sanity damage per hour of control; if the individual possessing them is a ghoul, they also suffer this damage. Once control is relinquished, the assailant immediately returns to their body. If the controller's body is destroyed or slain while inhabiting another, they become aware of this instantly, and remain trapped inside of the host body. Vampires in this state must force themselves to remain awake, and once they fail to do so, are lost to oblivion. Ghouls in this state will eventually go irrecoverably insane and probably permanently ruin themselves and the body they are inhabiting. Majesty (Daeva) Majesty's effects can be staved off for one turn with the expenditure of one point of MP. Generally speaking, Majesty is a direct contest between the user's APP (+1/rank of Majesty) and the victim's POW. You have +2 or +15% to any roll to use Majesty on someone with whom you share a blood tie, if a vampire. #'''Awe '''- Those subject to Awe are more likely to find you moving or persuasive; in essence, they are fundamentally more interested in what you have to say. Should someone fall under the effects of Awe, you receive +10% per rank of Majesty to all attempts to affect them verbally, regardless of the skill, for a few moments. #'''Revelation''' - With but a sidelong glance, you can inspire others to confide in you - though ''what'' they confide, specifically, is beyond your control, it is typically something they view as deeply shameful or secreted. This power costs 1 Blood Point to activate. You can coax them toward whatever you are interested in hearing from them through the use of Persuade. #'''Entrancement''' - You can impart a sense of love or adoration for you in another. This brings with it some measure of loyalty and a desire to assist you, and with particularly powerful mastery of Majesty it can definitely alter the victim's priorities in what it is, exactly, he or she is willing to do to earn your favour. Entrancement lasts for an hour or so; once it wears off, individuals who have been Entranced are rather difficult to Entrance again for about a week - they have ''mystically'' fallen out of love with you. #'''Summoning''' - You can reach out with the sheer force of your personality, calling someone who is known to you to come to your location. This power costs 1 BP, and has no range; all you must do is think of the individual you are longing to meet. The compulsion to travel to you fades at dawn. Also, while the compulsion is incredibly strong, individuals being Summoned are not drones - they will stop to eat, engage in particularly keen interests of theirs, and so on in their trip to meet you. #'''Sovereignty '''- You mystically inspire obeisance, respect, and fear in all those who stand in your presence. Sovereignty costs 1 WP to activate. Unlike other Majesty powers, Sovereignty is rolled for when someone attempts to raise their voice at you, attack you, vandalize your things, et cetera - it serves as an oppressive aura they must overcome to do any of these things. Nightmare (Nosferatu) Nightmare has no associated skill. Instead, mortal sufferers of its effects make a Sanity check, penalized by the activator's rank in Nightmare; supernatural targets instead make a contested POW test, with the activator's rank in Nightmare added to their effective POW and the target's Blood Potency (if any) added to theirs. Generally speaking, vampires are completely immune to the attempts of ghouls to use this discipline. #'''Monstrous Countenance''' - For but a moment, your appearance seems to be something entirely monstrous and horrible. Using this ability as a vampire tends to betray the nature of your Beast to onlookers; using it as a ghoul has an altogether different effect - usually betraying something awful within the inherent humanity of your mortal state. Regardless, every witness must roll to resist. Failure in mortals prompts 1d4 sanity damage per rank of Nightmare to mortals, with any witnesses who take any sanity damage feeling a powerful need to flee your presence for the turn. If they take 10 or more points of sanity damage, they are instead treated as if stunned - paralyzed with fear for one turn. Supernatural witnesses instead roll a contested POW test with you, and should they fail, lose 1 MP. This ability has no cost to activate, but it is ''entirely blatant''. #'''Dread''' - Insidious and subtle, you can infuse an area with a sense of paranoia, dread, and general unease. This ability costs 1 Vitae and affects an area of two meters per rank of POW. All within the area must roll to resist. Those who fail their rolls suffer a -20% penalty to all rolls and cannot spend MP to bolster their rolls, due to a rising sense of panic. #'''Eye of the Beast''' - By making eye contact, you can reveal the terrifying inner malevolence of your being, whether Beast or the dark heart of a mortal. A more directed form of Monstrous Countenance, this power is also not inherently blatant - it prompts a powerful, individual response, and does not betray any transformation in your mien. This ability costs 1 Vitae to activate. Victims who fail to resist are paralyzed and unable to move or take action for as long as you hold their gaze. If your victim is a vampire, and your margin of success is significant enough, this ability may prompt a fear frenzy in them. #'''Shatter the Mind''' - You confront a victim with a manifestation of their greatest fear, something deeply personal and deeply horrible. This ability costs 2 MP and affects one target; should they fail to resist, they are paralyzed for one turn and suffer -10% to all actions for the remainder of the scene. Additionally, they are stricken with a minor bout of insanity, and mortals suffer 1d4 sanity damage per rank of Nightmare. If their margin of failure is truly significant, they are instead stricken unconscious for the remainder of the scene, permanently lose 1 POW, and suffer a severe bout of insanity. Note the sanity damage may cause an additional form of insanity in mortals. #'''Mortal Fear''' - Fear stresses the body and mind equally; with this refinement of Nightmare, fear becomes a weapon unto itself. This ability costs 4 MP and affects one target; should they fail to resist, a mortal target suffers 1d6 sanity damage per rank of Nightmare and suffers half of the result as physical damage, while a supernatural target instead loses 1 MP per rank of Nightmare. If the margin of success is truly significant, mortals and supernaturals alike lose 1 POW. Protean (Gangrel) Protean requires no roll to activate - ever - as it is control over the undead form. For ghouls and vampires, this discipline functions very differently, as most vampiric expressions of the ability would be fatal to mortals. Also note that these powers have no set duration; they are simply on or off. When you activate a transformation, it, ultimately, lasts until you decide to forego its effects. Protean - Vampires #'''Aspect of the Predator''' - This ability is effectively always on. You are no longer subject to an aggressive threat response from meeting other vampires for the first time. If another's Blood Potency is higher than yours, treat it as equal in such encounters. #'''Haven of Soil''' - You can meld into any natural substance. This ability costs 1 Vitae; simply contact the substance with which you intend to merge, and you become a part of it. While so bonded, you are immune to the sun's rays or any physical attack. Any significant disturbance in the area alerts you to the presence of intruders, but no more detailed information than that, and if enough damage is done to your resting place, you will explode forth in a shower of whatever substance you're resting in, fully aware and corporeal. #'''Claws of the Beast''' - You can grow unnaturally hard black claws from your fingers and toes. This ability costs 1 Vitae. These claws increase the damage of personal attacks by 2. All such damage is aggravated. #'''Shape of the Beast''' - You are capable of transforming into an animal - just one, at first, and either a bat ''or'' wolf - choose one and only one. Your physical attributes and other qualities, such as speed or form of movement, adjust to suit your new form. This ability costs 1 Vitae. Any clothes and small items transform with you, becoming a part of your new form. Though you may remain in this form indefinitely, you are still subject to your vampiric frailties. You may use any other Disciplines in your repertoire excepting those that require verbal articulation, such as Dominate, Cruac, or Theban Sorcery. You may activate Claws of the Beast while in an animal form, as well, though this renders the animal form ''immediately obviously supernatural''. You may buy new animal forms for 3 XP. #*As a wolf, claws and teeth inflict lethal damage and add a 10% bonus to Brawl rolls to hit. Ground speed is doubled, and you have a 20% bonus to Listen and Spot Hidden. #*As a bat, your Strength becomes 1, but you fly at +10 movement speed, plus 5 per rank of Vigour (if active). You also add 20% to Dodge and 40% to all Listen rolls. #'''Body of Spirit''' - You can turn into a mist. This costs 1 Vitae. While in a mist form, you may slowly drift in a chosen direction, moving with relative freedom though you must test Strength to overcome any sort of breeze or wind that may exist. In this form you are immune to physical attacks and effectively have 3 Armor versus fire and sunlight; purely magical forms of assault still affect you as normal. You are incapable of interacting with the physical world in any way. Protean - Ghouls #'''Aspect of the Predator''' - There is something inherently brutal about you. After acquiring this dot of Protean, you essentially ''prompts'' a Predator's Taint response between yourself and other ghouls or mortals, scaling from your most favourable physical attribute and boosted by your Protean. #'''Skin of Soil''' - Though it would be fatal for you to bond completely with a natural substance, you can assume a perfectly comatose state and change your colouration and texture to match it well. This power costs 1 Vitae. Activating it grants +20% per rank of Protean to your Hide skill so long as you refrain from moving, and renders you still as a stone. You do not have the same awareness of locale as a vampire would - your only defense in this state of rest is to hope nobody notices you. #'''Claws of the Lesser Beast''' - You can grow unnaturally hard black claws from your fingers and toes. This ability costs 1 Vitae. These claws increase the damage of personal attacks by 2, and are likely to leave bleeding wounds. #'''Shape of the Brute''' - You cannot entirely transform yourself into an animal, but you ''can'' become something slightly more bestial. This ability costs 1 Vitae. Assuming this brutal form compounds your musculature significantly and coaxes a great deal of body hair growth. The form grants you immunity to pain, halving all nonlethal damage and granting strong resistance to stun effects, and prompts a psychotic rush of adrenaline, increasing your melee DB by one step and rendering you tireless. Maintaining this form costs 1 MP per every other turn, and once you exit it, the sudden release of adrenaline will probably make you really gross nasty sick. #'''Body of Something''' - Yo you can't turn into a mist, are you crazy? Bloodline disciplines (by parent clan) Daeva bloodlines Gangrel bloodlines Mekhet bloodlines Nosferatu bloodlines Ventrue bloodlines Philosophies and blood sorcery Coils of the Dragon Cruac Theban Sorcery=